C'est pour vous mesdames que l'on pavane
by Azraelana
Summary: Enchaînement de song-fic sur les différents perso du Seigneur des Anneaux , je vous préviens c'est du grand n'importe quoi...


_Bonsoir , bon ne prenez pas cet OS au sérieux , c'est juste un gros délire entre moi et une amie , si vous voulez le lien de la chanson , envoyez moi un mp. Je sais c'est nawak mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce truc x)._

**IIII**

A la fin du 3E age , tandis que le règne de Sauron touchait a sa fin , dans une des nombreuses salles de banquet de Minas Thirit , un étrange fête avait lieu. La salle richement décoré arborait les nouveau étendard , le blason de la maison du roi Aragorn nouvellement couronné. Dans cette salle se tenait dame Arwen , dame Eowyn et dame Lothiriel fille d'Imrahil ainsi que le roi Aragorn , le Roi Eomer et l'Intendant Faramir , les hommes avec les hommes en face des femmes , qui se mirent a chanter sur un ton moqueur.

_Vous vous prenez monsieur _  
_Pour un félin sauvage _  
_Mais vous n'avez du lion _  
_Que le soyeux pelage _  
_Et vos crocs acérés de jeunes prédateur _  
_Nous inspirent le rire plutôt que la frayeur _

Les hommes piqué au vif , s'avancèrent d'un pas , chope a la main un sourire carnassier sur le visage , après tout , elles voulaient jouer a ça ? Eh bien elles allaient voir , d'un regard entendu et d'une même voix ils chantèrent sur un ton enjoué teinté de défis.

_Si vous n'avez pas pas peur _  
_Entrez donc dans ma cage _  
_Et laissez mon ardeur _  
_Dévorer vos plumages _

Toujours le même sourire vicieux collé au visage , ils se reculèrent , et éclatèrent d'un rire franc , ce a quoi les femmes rehaussant leurs coiffure , une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux , se regardèrent , la voix insolente.

_On vous voit comme un chien savant _  
_Pour un beau linge _  
_Faire de grands numéros dignes _  
_D'un petit singe _  
_Vos proies ne sont en fait _  
_Que des femmes qui roucoulent _  
_Et vos festins nocturnes _  
_Se résument à des poules _

Elles se rapprochèrent encore d'un pas , en tournant sur elle-même , d'un geste rapide elle renversèrent les chope et prirent leurs maris respectif dans leurs bras , entamant une danse , ressemblant sensiblement , aux danses contemporaine , les hommes d'humeurs joueuses continuèrent la chanson.

_**Et les sieurs disent: **_  
_C'est pour vous mesdames que l'on pavane _  
_Vous ne cédez qu'au roi de la savane _  
_C'est comme ci c'est comme ça _  
_**Les damoiselles souriante répondent: **_  
_C'est pour vous messieurs que l'on se pâme _  
_On piège les rois avec nos charmes _  
_C'est comme ci, c'est comme ça, _  
_Et c'est bien dommage _

Sans prévenir , les dames s'éloignèrent en reculant une lueur insolente dans les yeux , un sourire malsain , elles tournèrent sur elle-même en se penchant en avant d'un air provocateur.

_Vous paradez Monsieur _  
_Exhibant vos conquêtes _  
_Votre belle crinière _  
_N'est au fond qu'un crête _  
_Du prince de la jungle vous _  
_Singez les grands airs _  
_Quand du coq prétentieux _  
_Vous avez les manières _

Un air choqué sur le visage , l'incompréhension peinte sur leurs visage , étonné par la tournure de la chanson , mais foi de roi , ils ne se laisserait pas faire par des damoiselles , même si elles étaient leurs femme , alors se rapprochant dangereusement...

_Mais pourquoi cette aigreur _  
_Pour les autres poissons _  
_Si vous n'avez pas peur _  
_De mordre à l'hameçon _

Tous éclatèrent de rire , bien abrutis par l'alcool , leurs geste maladroit contrastait avec l'aigreur de leurs chants. Néanmoins les femmes ne se laissèrent pas abattre.

_De vos griffes de chat, _  
_Sachez que l'ont sourit _  
_Vous miaulez mollement _  
_Quand rugit votre envie _  
_Les oiseaux de valeur vous _  
_Échappent sans cesse _  
_Et vous vous contentez _  
_Des plus basse espèces _

_La dernière phrase avait été prononcé d'une voix étrangement sensuelle ... Ils recommencèrent tous leurs drôle de danse , encore plus drôle sous les effets de l'alcool._

_**Et les sieurs disent : **_  
_C'est pour vous mesdames que l'on pavane _  
_Vous ne cédez qu'au roi de la savane _  
_C'est comme ci c'est comme ça _  
_**Les damoiselles répondent: **_  
_C'est pour vous messieurs que l'on se pâme _  
_On piège les rois avec nos charmes _  
_C'est comme ci c'est comme ça, _  
_Et c'est bien dommage _

_Et sur cette dernière phrase , les damoiselles sautèrent dans les bras de leurs maris en les embrassant fougueusement sous les effets de l'alcool et ils titubèrent jusqu'à leurs chambre._


End file.
